


Somewhere completely different

by Jualis



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Exchange students, F/F, Highschool AU, Slow Burn, Sugarless Gum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jualis/pseuds/Jualis
Summary: Bonnibel Bachmann is a German exchange student spending the last two years of her education before heading off of University studying at an American highschool. So now she has to deal with not only being in another country, but being around a whole new set of people.





	Somewhere completely different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this whole fic is an excuse for me to practice my German, and also to deal try to write more if I dont put the pressure of 'you have to meet a certain word count before posting' of writing.

Moving to another country was never something Bonnibel thought she’d end up doing, but here she was, walking through the Austin International Airport towards the greetings area to where her host family would pick her up. Well, her host father of sorts, Peter Bachelor, a family friend who met her father while working in Germany before she was even a concept. 

Rubbing her eyes she began to walk forwards, facial expression changing to a smile when she saw Peter. Even in her exhaustion she began walking faster, dropping her bag on the ground as she was pulled into a hug. The two of them hadn’t seen each other in years, laughing the two of them let the hug last longer than it should have. Once the emotional meeting was finished the two of them began quickly catching up, talking about how different everything was since the last time the two of them met. 

It may have seen strange in any other part of Texas to hear two people speaking German to each other, but they were leaving an international airport. Bonnibel quickly realized just how much hotter it was in this new place than it was back home, as she started sweating soon after their walk towards the car began. Whether it was just the weather or her exhaustion, she couldn’t tell but she did quickly begin fanning herself in order to cool herself down. 

“Peter, is it usually this hot?” Bonnibel knew her question was dumb, but she was tired and sweaty, she didn’t exactly care in that moment. In response to her question Peter laughed, obviously amused. 

“Unfortunately, it’s not even the hottest part of the year”

Upon hearing Peters response Bonnibel huffed, defeated and succumbing to the realization that on top of the stress of going to a new school in a new country she had to also deal with the heat. 

“But it does get somewhat cooler”

Peter finished what he was saying as the two of them got into his car, if Bonnibel thought it was hot outside she sure as hell wasn’t ready for what it was like _inside_ the car. It’d been sitting out for an hour and a half in the Texas heat, it was like an oven. Grumbling to herself angrily as she hurriedly moved to remove her jacket, leaning against the seat as she felt her skin stick to the leather seat coverings. In that overheated, tired moment she began to wonder if choosing Texas was a good idea just because a family friend just happened to live there. It boggled her, she was in pinks and yet felt like she was melting. Thankfully as the two of them drove the more the air conditioner worked to cool the car down, much to Bonnibels delight.

Yawning she let her head hit the window, leaving it to rest as she stared out at the passing roads. Watching as they began to leave the city and head farther into the countryside, she was moving to the little remote city of Kingdom, the only town close to the University Peter worked at. The longer they drived the sun began to dip under the sky, as the night started to settle in Bonnibel felt her eyes getting heavier, taking the fact they'd been driving for over an hour and hadn't arrived yet she took the opportunity to allow herself to get some rest, slipping into a light sleep. Only to be woken from her nap by Peter, shaking her to tell her they'd arrived.

Smiling in response Bonnibel stepped out of the car, stretching once her feet hit the ground, even with the sun already set the air still felt hot and heavy. Once she finished her stretches she grabbed her bag and began to follow Peter into the house, it was...different. When she heard she was living in a rural area she expected something like a hallenhaus or ernhaus, not _this_. The house was big, yes, but it was also white. It what seemed to have four floors, its roofs being pointed in some places yet flat in others, but the thing that was strangest to her was all of the balcony's and pillars. The whole thing seemed extravagant, leading her to wonder why Peter even _bought_ the thing. 

She was pulled out of her trance when Peter called her, telling her she'd get bitten by mosquitoes if she stayed standing there any longer. Upon hearing that she began to head it, tiredness still pulling at her. When she entered the house he lead her towards her room, explaining how she'd be in one of the forth story rooms as it was essentially an attic with a few rooms. He figured she'd like the extra space in order to do what she wants with it. Thanking him as he left the room Bonnibel began investigating her new room, the ceiling was slanted to a point, and right below the window her bed had been pushed up against the wall. Next to her bed was a desk, not a small one either, Bonnibel admitted if there was one thing Peter was good at it was making people he liked feel comfortable. It was homely, she didn't feel too foreign in this room, with in a weeks time she'd be unpacked and be ready to go to whatever multi purpose store was around and get things to furnish and decorate her room. 

But for now, Bonnibel just wanted to complete her rest. Unzipping her bag she began to set up the things she'd packed along with her, setting her computer on the desk and plugging it in, putting all her clothes away in her closet, and pulling her books out to set them on the desk. She and Peter would go to the store tomorrow to buy her things for school, it was a Friday, and she'd start on Monday. 

Checking the clock that hung above the doorway she figured it had been a long day, and it was getting late, she might as well turn in. Despite Bonnibel's tiredness, she couldn't just go to sleep immediately, she had to ease herself into it, it'd always been like that ever since she was a kid. But over the years she'd gathered ways to cope with and manage her insomnia, grabbing one of the books that she'd sat on her desk she began to read. She read for what felt like an hour before placing the book down with a yawn, the bags under her eyes feeling like they were filled with bricks, she could feel sleep trying to consume her. Some nights it felt like she had to fight in order to feel what she did than, but she was almost always willing to succumb to it. 

Sitting up she reached for the light, pulling one of the cords and plunging the room into darkness. Sitting back down she turned over, getting comfortable under the blankets Peter had gotten her. Maybe thing's wouldn't be as difficult as she thought they would be, maybe they'd be something she could honestly get used to. She enjoyed that thought, and let it linger before she eventually fell asleep. 


End file.
